


Feeling Him Out

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Camping, Erotic Poetry, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Poetry, Sex Games, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, feeling what's in Greg's sleeping bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 17: Log Fire/CampingThey definitely didn't go camping simply to be able to make out in the middle of nowhere, absolutely not.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Feeling Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'log fire/camping', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)
> 
> I stg I tried so many different iterations of this idea - both prose and poetry! - and this is the only one I actually like ffs. DX

Alex got a little  
lost in His kiss  
awkwardly leaning  
into His bed,  
with a hand deftly  
slipping inside  
His sleeping bag  
feeling for what   
lay hidden beneath  
as His master  
held him close


End file.
